Afternoon Reunion
by xala02
Summary: Fodlan, Derdriu. Byleth, now queen, is losing the battle until someone unexpected comes to save the day !


**Afternoon reunion**

Cries of victory surrounded her. They had just won a difficult battle, the soldiers were exhausted. She was too. After all, they had been fighting since dawn.

She was tired, but she started to run. She runned, not minding the cheers around her or the curious looks drawn from her sudden behavior. She had to reach him, to see him and feel him. She runned.

Some months had passed since Byleth became queen of the new unified Foldlan Kingdom. Every day was filled with new things and, to be true, sometimes everything was overwhelming. Still, she did her duties faithfully, caring for her people and helping them to rebuild their lives after the war. Byleth was also well supported by her dear friends, and they helped her in her new role whenever they could.

But someone very dear to her was missing. He had gone to the other side of the mountains, somewhere she couldn't reach. She missed him dearly, but she understood why he had to go back. For the sake of their dreams of lasting peace, he had to go. But he promised to come back, to her. The ring that shone in her hand was a firm proof of that promise. One day, they would meet again. And they would look at the realization of their dreams, together.

For that, she worked hard. Meeting nobles from the old kingdom and the empire, negotiating with them, reading various reports about the state of the kingdom, and so on. Every day came with a lot of tasks and everyone around her was busy. Maybe that's why they didn't see coming the attack on Derdriu.

Byleth was up early and preparing for the day to come when suddenly, Seteth came to her room, a sour look on his face making it clear that something unpleasant had happened. Something alarming enough for him to not take the time for is dearly beloved formality.

"Your Majesty, sorry to bother you in such an early hour, but this is urgent. A unit of scout reported that a big army is coming this way. They said that it looks like it's an army of imperial rebels and black mages."

Byleth rose immediately from her office, looking alarmed.

"Are they far away from Derdriu?"

"No, they are almost upon us" answered Seteth. "And most of our forces are deployed in the country, we will have to fight with what little we have".

It wasn't looking good. As Seteth said, the garrison in Derdriu was not that important. They had decided to deploy their forces in the country to help the people rebuilding and to protect them from thieves. They were vulnerable right now, and probably that's what the enemy was waiting for. In fact, Byleth realized that they had been careless.

"Prepare the soldiers for battle, and send messages for reinforcements. We will have to fight and resist until the reinforcements come. Make sure the people take shelter too." ordered Byleth.

"Understood".

Seteth, saying that, quickly leaved. Byleth decided to change in gears more proper to fighting. She was very worried, the fight was going to be hard. More so if the black mages were the remaining mages of Those who Slithers in the Dark. Which would be very probable. They were still out for her, it seemed.

They had to fight, they had to win. For the people, and for the peace they fought so hard to win. They had to fight for those who lost their lives in the war. She couldn't lose, not now, when a new era of peace had started. Not when she hadn't seen _him_ again.

Byleth refocused. She had a lot of things to prepare, now was not the time for worries. When she was ready, she hurriedly left her rooms to join the soldiers that were busy with preparations for the incoming siege.

Dawn was rising when the rebel army started their attacks.

It had been a few hours since the fight began, and it was not looking good. The enemy was in superior numbers and attacked relentlessly the city. The citizens were sheltered just in time, but the casualties in Byleth's army were growing. In fact, the fighting was now inside Derdriu, the walls lost to the enemy's army.

Byleth fought hard in the front lines, but nothing seemed to be in their favors. People were falling and dying all around her. She was deadly, but it was not enough. The black mages seemed to be especially focused on her. As she had fear, they were from _"Those who Slithers in the Dark"_. The way they fought, their weird spells, and the fact they were aiming mainly for her gave it away.

She dodged another magic attack from a mage, and leaped forward to reach the mage. She raised her Sword of the Creation, only to be blocked by another soldier. She had to quickly dispose of him, or else the mage would launch another deadly spell. Byleth shifted her weight, and leaped on the soldier, who was clearly not expecting that. She stabed him in the chest, and the soldier fell down, dead. At the same time, she heard a cry from her initial target, taken down by Leonie.

"Professor, are you ok?" asked Leonie who was rushing to her former professor's side.

"Leonie! Thank you. I'm ok, but weren't you fighting near the port? What's happening ?"

"I came to report. Boats were spotted, they are coming for us. What should we do ?"

"They are planning to attack us from there too ?! Damn it !"

They were already losing the battle but now the enemy was trying to attack them in a second front ? The casualties were going to be massive. The intention of their enemy was clear, to kill them all. It was also clear to them that they weren't going to resist until the reinforcements came. It was painful to admit, but...that was it. This was the end.

"We can't let them attack the people. We have to regroup !" said Byleth.

If she was going down, then she was going to make sure to kill as many as enemies as she could. The reinforcements would just have to finish what they started. As for the kingdom, they were several nobles who would be fitted to take after her. Like Lorenz for example.

"Leonie, promise me one thing. If things turns for the worst, please, take as many men as you can, and flee Derdriu. Tell the others the same thing."

"Professor, you can't mean-!"

"I do, Leonie. I know that you promised to stay by my side, to protect me. However, I cannot let you waste your life like this, I would never forgive me. I swore to protect all of you."

"But ..."

"It's an order, Leonie."

"…,As you say."

Leonie was shocked, but reluctantly agreed. She couldn't disobey her queen, her mentor's order. She left Byleth's side, looking for their other friends, to relay Byleth's orders. She looked pained while leaving, almost crying.

_This is the last time I would see Leonie_, thought Byleth. But there was no time to get sad. The enemy was charging once again into the nearby streets. She had to go and help the soldiers. She had to fight to save as many lives as she could, before her coming fall. She would be happy to die knowing she could save soldiers and friends.

But deep down, she was hurting. She would have liked to see _him_ one last time. She would have done anything to even just hear his voice, his warm laugh, one last time.

Byleth runned towards the others streets, toward the fight, her remaining soldiers following her.

Soon enough, her forces tried to regroup, but it was in fact revealing to be a difficult move. The enemy seemed to be at each corner of the city. The sun was now high in the sky, and her soldiers were getting tired, while enemy soldiers still appeared everywhere.

Things were chaotic, and she could hear cries of battle and of death everywhere. Maybe it was time to order her soldiers to flee the city.

But that was when everything changed. She suddenly saw arrows coming down on her enemies from above. She didn't remember having Pegasus archers in her current army. Everyone looked stunned. She looked at the sky. And she saw wyverns. Lot of wyverns warriors. Fighting on her side. What's was going on ? Then by looking more closely, she saw a crest, a familiar one at that. The Almyran banner.

Her still heart leaped in her chest. Could it be what she was thinking ? Could it be _him_ ?

"Almyrans warriors, coming from the port !" shouted one of her officers."You Majesty, what should we do ?"

"If they don't attack us, fight alongside them !" answered Byleth, still unsure but holding this ray of hope she was given.

Her soldiers, inspired by her orders, charged once again into the battle, more hopeful than ever, now that an unexpected help came. Byleth smiled. She wouldn't die today, they would fight hard to get back Derdriu and win this. She silently thanked Sothis, who must have been watching over her today. Then, Byleth leaped back into battle.

Reports came from everywhere, the enemy soldiers were losing their grounds and showing panic at the arrival of the Almyrans. They slowly but surely took back street by street, carefully eliminating every threat they found. When some of the leaders were killed, the enemy's army began to flee. Her army and the Almyrans gave chase to kill or capture as many as they could.

Her Pegasus knights and Leonie reported that the fleeing enemy was cornered by almyran cavalry. They had nowhere to go now. Those who still resisted were wipped off and the others were captured.

Her breath was erratic, her muscle were sore, her whole body was covered by blood and dirt...And yet, she couldn't help but smile. It was finally over. They had won. Unexpectedly, and against all odds, they won. The soldiers shouted in celebration of victory. They were tired, many had lost their lives that day, but they had won.

In the battle, Byleth had spotten a few times a white wyvern, and each time, her still heart beat faster. He was here. _He was here !_

That's why, as everything was over, she ran. She ran where she had last spotted the white wyvern. All the soldiers moved to let her pass. They could see the longing in her face. She needed to see him, to feel him.

And as if he knew what she was going to do, he was waiting for her. He had dismounted his wyvern, and was wearing his knowing, handsome smile.

As soon as she saw him, she fastened her pace, ignoring her body complaining with pain. She wanted to be quickly by his side. She missed him so hard, she almost couldn't believed her eyes. She was tearing up.

And at last, she was by him. Byleth wiped her face, and gave him a big smile. Her still heart was pounding hard in her chest.

"Did you miss me that much ? As for myself, I sure did." As he said that, he took her in his arms and kissed her, deeply. She kissed him back, with all that she had. The kiss leaved them breathless. As they broke their kiss to catch breath, he smiled again.

"It seems I arrived just in time. The thing you do to my heart ! I leave you for what...six months ?"He said, his laughing making her body shiver with a renewed happiness. "I rushed as soon as my spies reported on this army marching on you, you know. I couldn't let them hurt my soon bride to be".

Hearing that, Byleth's smile widened. She was glowing with love. She was so moved, that all she managed to say before he kissed her again, was :

"Welcome home, Claude."


End file.
